Harry Potter and the darkart Shapeling
by Snapeisgreat91
Summary: Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts turns out to be a lot more then he expected. He finds out more then he needs to know about the teachers at school and his classmates around him. Voldemort is quickly regaining power. New relationships accure. And a mysterious


Disclaimer- I own nothing of Harry Potter. It belongs to the Almighty J.K Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot and any new characters. Just so you know....  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The New better Dursly's  
  
"Harry dear it is breakfast time," called Aunt Petunia from the kitchen. Harry awoke startled. His pet owl Hedwig was sitting on his right shoulder with a letter. Harry opened it and realized it was from Ron, one of his best friends. "Harry,  
Hello mate! Got your letter about your aunt and uncle. It's great they are treating you so well for a change! Did you get your O.W.L's yet? I got 9 which is outstanding for me at least. Hermione got all twelve and O's on every single one. We knew that was coming. She is here for the summer her parents took a trip to America and won't get back until after term begins so she has to stay with us. I've got to tell you mate Hermione is really getting pretty. It's almost like a whole other girl! Well write back soon! Ron There was another letter from Hermione.  
Dear Harry, Hello how are you doing? Good I presume. Oh and I must tell you Percy has come home. The whole family is loads happier it's great to see them all together again. How did you do on your O.W.L.'s? I suppose you got 11. You know Harry the only class you are horrible in is Potions so don't worry. Please come to visit all of us we miss you terribly!  
Lots of love,  
Hermione "Harry dear come on darling the food is getting cold!" called Aunt Petunia.  
Harry was having the best summer of his life. His friends were writing him, his aunt, uncle, and Cousin Dudley were being very nice to him and spoiling him even more then they did Dudley.  
Harry went downstairs to get his breakfast bacon, eggs, waffles, and sausages, with orange juice.  
"Good morning Harry would you like to come play cricket with my friends and me this afternoon?" asked Dudley gorging down three sausages.  
"Oh no thanks sorry Dud I'm waiting for my term papers otherwise I'd love to," replied Harry.  
"Aunt Petunia?"  
"Yes dear?"  
"My friends Ron and Hermione would like me to come and stay with them the rest of the summer and I'll only go if you say it is okay otherwise I'll just wait till we go to the train station. So what do you think?"  
"Oh that would be fine with me Harry would you like to go tomorrow? I can make you a lunch and then drive you there."  
"Oh thank you so much Aunt Petunia. Perhaps I should send on owl asking for directions."  
Harry went upstairs he opened the door where he found the house-elf Dobby sitting on his bed.  
"Harry Potter sir, Dobby has come to tell you something," said Dobby looking very happy.  
"What is it then Dobby?"  
"Malfoy, sir. Lucius Malfoy has died!"  
Harry thought for a moment he didn't know whether to be happy or sad. Lucius was a deatheater, but Harry felt a little guilty because if it wasn't for him he wouldn't be dead right now.  
"Dobby I don't know if this is terrible or wonderful or somewhere in between."  
"Well sir Dobby thinks it's spectacular. He was an evil master."  
"But his son Draco Malfoy well we are enemies at school but now I guess he might soften up a bit now that he knows what it is like to lose a father.  
"Dobby must be leaving at once sir I will see you on September the first Good day to you."  
With that Dobby disappeared with a click of his fingers. Harry then sat down to scribble some things on notebook.  
Harry didn't feel up to writing anymore so he sat down his quill and rested on his bed thinking about Cho. He really missed her and the only letter he got from her said, "Hello Harry! I'm having a great summer. I have something to tell you at school but it will have to wait till then please don't send any mail to me my owl is hurt and I can't send any back. See you at school.  
Love from,  
Cho"  
Harry felt horrible for the way he acted last year to her. He didn't mean to be that way it just sort of happened. He knew one thing for sure though he was determined to win her back and with that he fell asleep.  
He dreamed he was walking to Professor Trelawney's office in a suit and tie. He was getting ready for the wedding. He was to marry Cho. He was so happy but when he got to the office he found Cho lying on the floor dead with her wedding gown soaked in blood. Harry tried to reach for her but he couldn't. He turned to run for help but in the doorway stood Snape saying, "I killed her Potter so live with it!" Snape took out his wand and was about to cast a spell when suddenly a rush of air woke Harry instantly. He tried to figure out what hit him. Then he saw it. An owl Harry had never seen before appeared in his window. It was a black owl and it had a collar. The owls name was inscribed into it, Ifawna. Harry took the letter it was carrying and read it out loud to himself.  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
Believe me I do not enjoy writing to you but on request of Dumbledore it is for me to tell you that you must come live with me in my house in Heppit, Scotland for the remainder of the summer. Pack your things immedietley I'm going to come for you in two days. I have arranged for you to sleep in my guest bedroom. My manor is very appealing to ones eye. Make sure you write to Mr.Weasley canceling your plans with him, and tell your aunt and uncle where you will be. I will be there shortly.  
There was no name at the bottom. He wondered who it could be from.  
He went downstairs to tell his Aunt Petunia about the letter.  
"Oh really Harry?" said Aunt Petunia opening the fridge to get some fruits out, "well think, it sounds like the person didn't really want you to come to stay with him or her so just think of a Professor that doesn't like you or is very mad at you for some reason. Or it could be someone from the Ministry."  
He hoped it wasn't Professor Umbridge, the women who nearly ruined Harry's life last year. He thought of all the possible people it could be, but no one person really stuck out as hating him so much but be wiling enough to let him stay at his or her manor. It had to be someone Dumbledore trusted enough to keep Harry there, but why would Dumbledore need him to be with a Professor or someone from the Ministry for safety.  
  
The next two days past two quickly for Harry's liking. His Aunt Petunia cooked a wonderful stew the night on which the mystery person was to come. After dinner Harry said goodbye to his Uncle Vernon. He was going to Bermuda to sell some drills. He really wouldn't miss him much he never talked to Harry anymore and if he did he was asking him to "Please get the paper" or "Please wash the dishes, there's a good lad." Harry was actually quite glad he would be going, kind of annoying it was to have him around.  
He went up to his bedroom waiting patiently for the person to arrive. He thought to himself "Probably would aparate, he couldn't use Floo Powder, the Dursley's had a fire place but Uncle Vernon insisted on filling it with cement after the incident with the Weasley's right before fourth year. He could deffinetley not use a portkey. The only other way he could come is by-,"  
Just then Harry's thoughts were erupted by a little shining light in the distance. Once the light had come closer Harry saw that the light was the tip of a wand, and that the man holding on to was very familiar. Snape. Of course. 


End file.
